


Rumors

by heyaeolus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyaeolus/pseuds/heyaeolus
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou has always been known to be outgoing, social, friendly, which added fuel to the fire to the scandals the MSBY Black Jackals are experiencing. Meeting him, would you be of help? Or would you bring more trouble?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You
Kudos: 22





	Rumors

“He’s here again!”

“D’you think he’d be taking another woman again?”

“Gosh! Watch me get instant fame by media coverage.”

Distaste is painted across your face as you downed the remaining of your martini. The girls continued gushing over the volleyball player seated in one of the cushion seats in the middle of the club. Bokuto Koutarou sat on the comfortable plush couch with his legs spread, owning the space. Your eyes darted once towards his direction when you entered the club. But that’s about it.

You are not in the mood to get starry eyed tonight when all that occupied your mind are financial reports, presentations, and incompetent workmates who drag your hell longer.

"One more," you held up a finger at the bartender who retrieved your glass. It left a little puddle on the bar before you, which the bartender wiped hastily. 

It was of instinct when you whip your head to the side. You sensed the warm and glamorous presence before you saw it. Bokuto leaned against the bar with his elbow propped on it. His eyes are pinned on you... or not? But the bigger question was, why?

"You look troubled." He said it as a statement rather than a question. His brows are set in a deep furrow as he let out the words with no hesitation. You wondered if this was how he usually talks to strangers. You have only seen him in a tv screen so you have no basis on his basic human skills. But if you solely based it on those televised after game interviews, it is not a surprise he is this... friendly.

You nodded, not wanting to feed him with further information. The gossips you heard earlier on giving you a hint that it is best to stay away from him. The bartender came right then with a refill of your drink, settling it on the now dry spot before you. You thought you saw Bokuto sniff at your drink but you ignored it. As long as he doesn't make a move on you, or annoy you, you're good. 

"My friend, Omi-kun, he has tons of those at home," he points towards the bottle of vodka the bartender was returning to the rack. 

One of your brows hitched up at the sight of him finally taking the stool beside you. The heat that lined your throat made you slightly flinch before you set your glass back down.

"He has about five of those, I guess? But one time we went to his house but he ran out of alcohol. At first, he told us to go home. Because that's how he is, he can't let anyone in his house without disinfecting first."

Your sight of Bokuto became hazy as the lights hit your face. He was rambling like crazy about this Omi-kun you weren't sure you even know. But with the weird encounter, instead of worrying about yourself you find yourself more worrisome about the well-being of the volleyball player in a bar. You have a rising suspicion that he would take upon anyone, and literally anyone, to strike up a chat. What if the guy comes across some suspicious person and takes advantage of him? He's a damn volleyball star, everyone knows he's got lots of fortune with all those flashy games. Or maybe this is how he takes girls from here? Pretty lousy if it was the latter, you think.

"... we argued. Then the next thing we know he's pouring vodka over us," he laughed at his own memory. "Can you believe it?! He used vodka to disinfect us! I later on asked Kuroo about that and he said—"

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

His eyes widened in disbelief, "W-what? N-no!" He waved his hands frantically before him. His action gathered a lot of vicious eyes towards the two of you. You clucked your tongue, sipping onto your drink. "There were rumors about you picking up girls in here, you know," you told him bluntly since he was starting to fidget on his fingers. The bartender set a bottle of beer before Bokuto. But he was already preoccupied with what you said to care. 

"Picking up girls?!" his voice was unbelievably loud that you had to lean back. When your eyes went back to his figure, he was sipping onto his beer with such a worried face. You're highly skeptical of the rumors surrounding him now. How could someone like him play around? If so, it was actually more likely for him to get played, not the other way around. 

The conversation went on between the two of you. Your wall crumbling against his warmth. Kind words were exchanged as you told him about your workmates and how everything, nowadays, felt like they are all crumbling down on you. He says, with his chest puffed out, "I'm sure it's not impossible. It's just hard." And somehow it makes sense.

Laughs dominated the atmosphere as he recounted the first few times he got in here. Albeit, the origin of the tittle-tattle around him. "Tsum-Tsum pulled me into it," he pouted, reminiscing how the younger player coaxed him into partying only to leave him behind for some girl. You snorted, "Then why did you return?"

"Because I made friends!" his eyes glowed in the dark. He even raised his arms in emphasis as if showing off. His tone and energy made giggles emanate from your system. He looks ecstatic with meeting new people.

You finally uprooted the womanizing gossip some time later. "I had to escort her home because I was guilty of spilling drinks onto her dress. And it was pretty chilly outside," he had his lips in a pout which, you think, was a total contrast to his mature and buff demeanor. Bokuto looked like a puppy before you. "I didn't know people took it wrongly."

Instead of sympathizing with his troubles, a batch of giggles escaped your lips. His pout deepened as he heard your reaction, "Why are you laughing?!"

"Sorry," you tapped onto his arm, "I just found it amusing how you act so unaccordingly to how you look."

The little touch you so kindly gave to Bokuto made him feel shivers. He struggled to mask it, only being able to say "Eh?" as a response. But to you, he sounded sincerely lost with your words.

Act unaccordingly to how he looks? How does he look? Is there a certain way he should act when he's wearing t-shirt and sweatpants? He thought to himself. "Don't overthink it," you finished your drink as you read his expressions.

His head perked up at your words, "I'm not!" You shook your head at him, glancing at your wrist watch. The time sobered you up a little. You haven't noticed how long it was since you sat here. "I gotta' go now," you muttered under your breath, panic rising to your mouth at the time — 1:17 am. You'd be into serious trouble with your parents. How could you explain to them that you opted to drinking alone in a bar so you could calm your nerves down? Ah shit. You hope there'd be a cab outside.

Bokuto watched you with startled eyes as you hopped off the stool and grabbed your pouch. Why are you suddenly leaving? Aren't people supposed to stay in here until the sun rises? Did you find him annoying? But he likes your company. And it makes him so sad to think that it will all end here. 

"Wait!"

Bokuto's hand gripped onto your wrist, pulling you into a sudden halt. It's not like you don't want to go but Bokuto's strength is no joke. You have no choice but to stop on your tracks. You peered back at him. He held this conflicted expression you had to walk closer to him, "Yeah?"

"D'you... do you have a ride home?" he asks meekly. A smirk tugs on your lips. You cross your arms at him, "And I thought you were sincere when you told me you weren't picking girls up."

Panic struck his features at what you said. His hands clenched into fists, force increasing from his worries. He gasped, "I SWEAR I DON'T! But... but I just... I just wanted to offer you a ride since it's late and it's not safe to ride a cab at this time, you know. If I tell this to Akaashi, he would definitely call me off for letting you on your own in such a dangerous time. Unless you've got a car?"

You were already beyond memory capacity for all the names Bokuto keep on spurting out.

Honestly, you don't have the heart to doubt the guy's intentions. His actions and words were all earnest up to this point. Besides, he knows he has a reputation to keep up. It will be easy for him to go down if he messes with you.

"Okay. You could drive me home."

Bokuto's smile almost blinded you before he tugged you to the exit. The ride home is still filled with more tales of his misadventures. When you reached home, you offered him a drink inside which he was hesitant to take saying how he doesn't want to disturb any further. As if you were the one who did him the favor of driving him home. Bokuto was also the reason why you didn't get that much scolding from your parents. Lucky you, they know the athlete. They even took too much selfies before letting him go. 

On the other hand, Bokuto wasn't that lucky. The media caught up, yet again, on his midnight shenanigan. A lot of news pages reported it as "Bokuto Koutarou: Ace of All Trades? Seen with another girl last night!" As soon as he entered practice, their coach was glaring at him. He was treated harshly given that his little rendezvous with you last night somehow reached the paparazzi and made it into an entertainment headline.

"Atsumu is already a handful, Bokuto! You know how much trouble we had concealing that sly fox's vices then here you go following the trail as if it was a candy path. What were you thinking?!"

He could only miss so much spikes in their practice game. Atsumu even came up to him to tease him about the dilemma. As if he wasn't the root of all rumors the media was planting into their team. It was all too much for his own good that he opted to call Akaashi as he was headed home. His former setter is more than aware of the scandal now. He has his connections anyway. He has warned the ace before the articles were posted but Bokuto wasn't at the right state of mind when he had.

Somehow, even with the harsh beating he got. All he could think of was how he missed the chance to exchange numbers with you last night. Hell, he already knows your address but he didn't ask for your number. Much more, your name! It only made his mood drop further.

"Akaashi do you think she'll be back at the bar?" he let his body fall onto the couch, phone pressed against his ear. 

There was this loud rumble on the other line that resembled papers falling onto the floor. Akaashi's voice was stern when he spoke, "Are you out of your mind, Koutarou?" Bokuto's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "What? Why? I have to meet her again, Keiji!"

"Not tonight, Koutarou. You're basically feeding yourself to hyenas at this rate."

"Hyenas? Keiji we're on land."

"Koutarou... listen to me. You know where she lives, right? As long as you remember that, you have all the chances to meet her again."

"But what if she finds another guy?"

"Are you seriously thinking of dating her?"

"I guess so."

"You have to think about this."

And their argument went on for about an hour until Akaashi needed to focus on his work. 

Despite all the trouble he had gone through though, Bokuto found himself back at the bar. Even through Akaashi's warning and the possibility of new headlines the next morning. Waiting for you in vain to enter the doors.

He waited. Waited for a very long time alone. He was already thinking of all the stories he would tell you once you arrive. And he would make it a point to brag to you how he didn't talk to anyone while he waited.

To his disappointment, you never came. He went back to his car at 2 am. The thoughts of you flooding his head, he can't bear not to see you today. He wants to talk to you. And so he did things his own way. 

That was how he ended up before your house, gazing out his car. It was too late when he realized how much of a nuisance it would make if he wakes you up in the wee hours of the morning because he didn't get your number. So instead, he slept in his car. Outside your house.

"BOKUTO!"

Bokuto woke up to the muffled sound of his name being called out. It sounded like yours. Was that a dream?

"BOKUTO I SWEAR YOU HAVE TO OPEN UP OR YOU'LL DIE LATER!"

He jolted up from his seat only to see you violently rapping onto his car window. His phone was ringing loudly. Shit. What happened to his alarm? Why is the sun already shining? What if his morning breath is so awful it scares you off? His eyes watered at the idea. He can't bear his only chance to get dumped in the trash right now. 

"BOKUTO OPEN UP!" you shouted at him, looking at your sides. Weird, you looked more worried than he is even though you looked glorious.

The ringing of his phone and your relentless knocking is making him lose his mind. He picked up his phone, Akaashi's name was across the screen. When he pressed answer, Akaashi was screaming at him. "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW."

"But I still haven't talked to her," his eyes turned glassy as he gazed at you, still not giving up on forcing him to open his car. "Someone spotted your car and a bunch of media people are out for you! If you wanted to save the face of your team, you'd be out of there now!"

"But—" Akaashi cut the call short. Leaving Bokuto to his own with you outside his car, shooting him daggers. 

He finally decided it was only right to let you in since this is what he wanted in the first place. The moment you hop onto his car, you shouted at him, "DRIVE OFF!" To say that the poor guy was rattled will be an understatement. Your rage sent him chills in terror. He makes a note not to get onto your wrong side. 

"Why do you all want me to go away?" he asks, fear in his voice.

"Someone reported you dummy! You're not supposed to park in here overnight. We don't want you getting a ticket, unless you want your face all over the internet again."

He knows he should drive off now so the paparazzis won't see another mess he got himself in. He knows he should drive off now so he could save himself from the wrath of his coach later in practice. He knows he should drive off now so Atsumu would cut sputtering nonsense at him when he should be the one ridiculed. 

But something being with you, tells him it was worth the gamble of being caught. It sent a joyful thrill in his body like when he hits a super straight ball. He should have known. The moment he laid his eyes on you, he should have realized. 

"DUMMY DRIVE NOW OR YOU'LL MAKE ANOTHER ROUND OF RUMORS!"

"I will, but answer my question first," he turns to you. You looked quizzically at him. How could he appear so calm when his career is on the line right now? For a moment, you wished you had guts as strong as Bokuto.

"Fine! What is it?"

He breathed deeply, his nose scrunching up as he shouted with all his might, "WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME PLEASE?"

You could have shouted back at him for almost making your ears bleed at the volume of his voice. You could have critiqued him for his incredulous tone and the use of the word please which seemed so mismatched. But you did neither, instead you cackled at him. Is that why he slept outside your house? To ask you out?

Bokuto was puzzled. Why are you laughing? Why are you always laughing at him? Is that a rejection? Or was it a yes? Does he wait further? "Are you serious?" you continued to laugh. Inside, you feel fuzzy and light-headed. Who would not? He pouted at you, "Of course I am!"

Why did you doubt his intention? Was it because of the rumors you heard about him? Or maybe because it was ridiculously rash of him to pull off. Stupid of him! Of course, it's rash! You just met the other night. He held up his hands to slap himself. 

"Sure."

He felt the sting of his hands against his cheeks. He felt ridiculous. Of course, you'd say — "What?" Bokuto's eyes gleamed as he gazed at you. His hands coming up to grip you shoulders. You noticed how soft his grip is now after he almost crushed your wrist back in the bar. Careful and calculated against your skin. "You said sure, right?! You said sure?!"

Your lighthearted laugh felt velvety in Bokuto's ears. Gently caressing his insides. You nodded at him. He did not waste time to engulf you in a bone crushing hug. Your face crashed onto his chest. His arms circling your body protectively. He felt warm just as you expected that night. He felt soft, unlike how you imagined. It felt nice to be hugged by him. 

But it would be better if there were no people carrying cameras with big ass lenses just a few blocks away. Bokuto was busy sniffling your hair to open his eyes for the spectacle of his fame. You tapped onto his back hurriedly, "You need to get out of here! The paparazzis are coming!" He only hummed against your hair. While the vibrations made you want to stay for a little while longer, you were sincerely worried. 

"Bokuto! You don't need any more rumors."

"Let them be. Let them see the truth and meet my beautiful girl." He huffed, proudly, while retaining his hold onto you. His words amused you, pushing off the unpleasant thoughts out your mind. Maybe it will be good to be on the headlines for once. You give in and reached for the back of his head, massaging his head. You sure will be in for some crazy ride from now on.


End file.
